The use of pool tables is well established in the art. In this respect, the term “pool table” generally denotes a table having a flat planar surface with side cushions and a plurality of pockets into which balls are shot. As used in here, the term “pool table” includes what are also referred to as billiard tables and snooker tables, all of which are of a similar structure.
The game of pool, as aforementioned, is well known and extremely popular. Whether the games be pool, snooker, billiards, or a variation thereof, the game usually consists of using a cue to hit a cue ball which in turn will hit one or more balls on the table. The traditional arrangement for all such games has consisted of four corner pockets, one at each corner of the rectangular table and a pair of side pockets.
There has also been proposed in the art certain variations of pool tables to enable them to be utilized for other games. Thus, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,128, there is provided a pool table which is designed to allow various poker games to be played by utilizing card values which are marked on the balls. The Patentee teaches the use of a pool table having enlarged ends and having ten different pockets.
A pool table of a similar configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,828 and wherein the central area is designed to simulate a golf hole. Thus, each table has a planar surface with raised peripheral side edges with both resilient and non resilient cushions. In this instance, there is only provided a single pocket.
A still further arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,476 wherein a substantially conventional pool or billiard table is utilized but with the addition of a central pocket. The pockets are each provided with sliding horizontal trap doors and the pool table may be used for games such as golf as well as conventional pool or billiards games.
Notwithstanding the above proposals, the games of pool and billiards have recently become less popular. This loss of popularity is possibly due to the game not evolving over the years.